Candyman
Candyman, en español "dulce hombre", es una canción presentada en el episodio Pot O' Gold, cantada por The Troubletones. La versión original pertenece a Christina Aguilera, de su albúm Back to Basics del año 2007. Contexto de la Cancion Es interpretada por The Troubletones a modo de ensayo con sus nuevas integrantes, Brittany y Santana en el auditorio, mientras que Sugar es limitada a bailar en el fondo. Durante la presentación, Shelby las observa con orgullo y Will y Finn quedan muy asombrados, sabiendo que tendrán problemas. Letra Sugar con The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Candyman, candyman Sugar con The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Santana y Brittany: Sweet Brittany: Sugar Mercedes y Brittany: Candyman Mercedes: Heeyy! Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: I met him out for dinner on a Friday night He really had me working up an appetite He had tattoos up and down his arm There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman Mercedes: Oh yeah Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine We drank champagne and we danced all night (Brittany: Danced all night) We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (Mercedes: A big surprise) the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline (Mercedes: Oh Ooh) He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Santana: Oh Yeah) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Candyman) The Troubletones: Wash-oo ba da dwee dum bop shoo bop a do ba dwee dum ba bow! Ba-bow Mercedes: Hey yeah Yeah Santana: Oh Yeah swee dum bow! Brittany y Santana: He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop (Brittany: Cherry pop) He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man (Mercedes: Oh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman Mercedes: Oh yeah Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot yeah He had got like sugar cane, Oh, good things come to boys who wait Sugar con The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Candyman, candyman Sugar with The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Candyman, candyman Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: Sweet, sugar, candyman Brittany: He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop Santana: Sweet Brittany: Sugar Brittany y Santana: Candyman Brittany and Santana: He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop Mercedes: Sweet Brittany: Sugar Brittany y Mercedes: Candyman Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop Brittany: Sweet Santana: Sugar Mercedes, Santana y Brittany: He got those lips like sugar cane Good things come for boys who wait He's a one stop shop with a real big uh He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: Say what?) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman (Santana: 'Say) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman ('Mercedes: 'Wooh) A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman ('Mercedes:'Ooooh) Candyman, Candyman ('Santana: Heeey!) Candyman x5 Sugar con The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine Brittany con The Troubletones: Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine! Sugar con The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine Brittany con The Troubletones: Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine! Sugar con The Troubletones: Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell Brittany con The Troubletones: Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell Sugar con The Troubletones: Squared herself away as she let out a yell Brittany con The Troubletones: Squared herself away as she let out a yell